


Genyatta Reunion Sex/Robussy Clapping

by katobaryzh



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Zenyatta, Cunnilingus, Is wet clothing a kink?, It is now, M/M, Overwatch 2, PIV Sex, Reunion Sex, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Top Genji, Vaginal Sex, author is transmasc, omnic zenyatta, valveplay, y'all know the drill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21577429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katobaryzh/pseuds/katobaryzh
Summary: Genji comes home from a long mission of God knows what. Listen I saw the gameplay trailer for Overwatch 2, screamed when Genji and Zenyatta reunited and wrote this. I think this is the first time I've written Omnic Zenyatta smut? Unbeta'd and unedited because I hate myself.
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Tekhartha Zenyatta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	Genyatta Reunion Sex/Robussy Clapping

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream at me on Twitter (@katobaryzh) or on Pillowfort https://www.pillowfort.social/katobaryzh

“I’ve missed you. I’m very happy to see you again.” Zenyatta said, his head resting on Genji’s chest, finger tracing the LEDs embedded in his jacket. Genji ran a hand down his back, fingers tangling in the sensitive red cables lining Zenyatta’s spinal column, dipping further to find the hidden nodes that would make the omnic shiver. His internal temperature was rising according to a warning that flashed briefly in front of his optics. He ignored them, accustomed to the temperature change that occurred whenever he was intimate with Genji. Everything he did caused a reaction in turn, whether intentional or otherwise. 

“I missed you too Master. I missed your voice and your home cooked meals, sharing a bed with you during the night, playing pranks on others,” Zenyatta chuckled, amused with Genji’s little speech. “But do you know what I missed most?” His voice had become lower, huskier, as he nosed along the sensitive struts on Zenyatta’s neck, breath tickling the receptors nestled in amongst the cluster of wires. This sent a wave of positive feedback through Zenyatta’s system and onlined… other protocols. “This.” Genji’s free hand dipped into Zenyatta’s pants and traced the seam of his modesty panel. It was warm to the touch, lubricant already threatening to spill.

“Ah… Genji please don’t tease. I’ve waited so long.” Zenyatta begging? That was new. 

“Have you missed me this much?” Genji slid out from under Zenyatta and rolled him onto his back, he trailed wet, sloppy kisses down the heated chrome of his chassis, spurred on by the chirps and clicks freely tumbling from Zenyatta’s voice box. He licked around the panel, an impish grin on his face when teal slick seeped out.

“Yes. Genji please...I need you.” Zenyatta reached down and pressed his hand between his legs. The modesty panel slid out of the way to reveal plush silicone folds, lube slowly oozing out of his valve. The ninja didn’t want to waste another minute and dove right in, lapping at the glowing bud at the apex, he hummed when Zenyatta’s voice box produced nothing but static. Genji’s tongue darted between his wet folds and lapped up all of the slick, slurping noisily as he thoroughly ate Zenyatta out, his thumb rubbing quick, tight little circles over Zenyatta’s clit. 

“You’re so wet. It just keeps coming out.” Genji punctuated his statement with a quick swipe of his tongue and Zenyatta chirped, voice modulator glitching out in garbled clicks and whirs. He slid his fingers in and crooked them up, grinning wolfishly when Zenyatta shouted in surprise, his back arching off the bed. Genji had him right where he wanted, trembling, panting, hips bucking up into Genji’s hand, seeking friction from the heel - anything.

More warnings popped up and Zenyatta immediately culled them, focusing his processes on the intense pressure building between his legs. Genji slid his fingers out and brought his Master’s hips flush to his clothed groin, he ground the hard outline of his cock against Zenyatta’s valve, dampening the thin fabric of his pants with the excess slick that dribbled out from his soft folds. 

“You really did miss me.” Genji teased. He bent over to kiss the seam of Zenyatta’s faceplate, chuckling at the little shocks he received in return. Genji opened the button and zip of his pants, freeing his cock with a satisfied huff. He was painfully hard now, the head flushed and dripping pre with each pass over Zenyatta’s soaked core. 

“Please no more teasing. Fill me up, I need you.” Zenyatta’s voice was so pitifully desperate, he had been right on the cusp when Genji pulled his fingers out and now he was getting worked up all over again, but Genji’s favorite thing to do was test Zenyatta’s patience. To see how long the monk could last before he snapped and began taking what he wanted instead. The thought of Zenyatta pushing him onto his back and holding his arms down while riding him went straight to his cock and he groaned, fingers flying to Zenyatta’s waistband and tugging his ruined pants down to his ankles.This was just as good. Genji lined his cock up and sunk in easily, bottoming out with a drawn out groan. 

“You feel so good Master. Does it feel good for you, too?” Genji panted and placed his arms on either side of Zenyatta’s head. The omnic nodded, hands gripping Genji’s forearms when he pulled out an inch or so, only to thrust back in with a slap of skin on wet silicone. 

“Oh, yes. Do that again.” Zenyatta’s processes were scrambled now, the walls of his valve fluttering around Genji’s cock as they re calibrated to accommodate his girth. Genji was hitting hotspots of pleasure receptors that made his optics swim with warnings of imminent overload. “Just like that.” His voice box popped and fizzled, crackling into nonsense static when Genji sped up, his hips smacking into Zenyatta’s faster now. 

“Harder. Right there!” Zenyatta’s hands gripped Genji’s forearm hard enough to cause minor discomfort. Nothing he couldn’t fix later. He was far too fixated on the way Zenyatta’s valve seemed to suckle his cock, walls fluttering and massaging him, milking him for all he had. Zenyatta finally came with a cry, legs falling open wider as Genji feverishly sought his own end. It wasn’t long after, that he thrust in as far as he could and spilled inside, arms shaking as he fought to hold himself up, orgasm sapping the strength from him. Genji pulled out as delicately as he could, then pulled Zenyatta’s offlined body towards him. 

“Sorry Master. Didn’t think you were that low on energy. Rest up and we can have more fun later.” Genji unzipped his hoodie and lay it at the foot of the bed, then tucked himself against Zenyatta’s lithe frame, arms wrapping around him protectively. He made certain Zenyatta was recharging before settling in among the pillows and dozing off into a dreamless sleep.

He woke later to see Zenyatta sitting at the end of the bed in nothing but his hoodie. He felt that familiar stirring in his gut and let out a feral growl, tackling the omnic back down to the bed. There was something about seeing Zenyatta in his clothing that drove him nuts. Zenyatta chuckled, his hand coming up to cup Genji’s cheek.

“Well? Are you just going to stare?” His master teased, hand slipping down to grasp at the cyborg’s back. Genji mouthed at his neck struts, relishing the chirps and pops he received in response from his devilish ministrations. He snaked an arm between their bodies and teased at soft silicone, humming in contentment as he found slick wetness. Genji chuckled to himself. It was going to be a long night for the both of them.


End file.
